Neve e Sorrisos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele não era – e nunca poderia ser – tão gélido quanto aparentava. E ela sabia aquilo melhor do que ninguém. - GaaIno - UA - One-shot •


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

_**Neve e Sorrisos**_

-

A neve se espalhava por todos os lados. Já estava cansada de andar naquele frio todo por um simples capricho do ruivo que a guiava em direção a sabe lá Kami-sama o que era!

Abraçou-se em determinado momento relembrando o porquê de terem ido justamente para a região mais fria do país naquela época.

Tudo acontecera há alguns dias, quando ela anunciou para ele que entraria de férias em pouco tempo. E, como sempre, ele sequer se animara com a ideia de tê-la durante todo o dia em casa e agira com indiferença. Ah, maldita indiferença!

Ela sugeriu então uma viagem para Okinawa talvez. Assim ela poderia pegar uma cor... Vai saber!

Mas não. Ele com aquela maldita mania de não escutá-la e de achar que tudo girava ao redor dele, para seu bel-prazer! Quando poderiam enfim terem alguma paz, com os dois estando de acordo com a decisão tomada??

Parecia até que ele fazia aquilo de propósito.

Então ele chegara um dia em casa, dizendo para ela arrumar as malas para os dois passarem o final de semana longe de casa.

Ela se animou a princípio, mas logo desfizera seu sorriso, colocando uma expressão enraivecida na face por ter descoberto o local onde ele queria ir: uma estação de esquiem Niigata, parte da região central da ilha Honshu.

Ela resolvera acompanhá-lo somente, porque as malditas passagens já estavam compradas!

Aquele seria seu pior mês de dezembro, com certeza.

Eles mal haviam chegado ao tal lugar, quando Gaara simplesmente decidira levá-la para um passeio maluco por toda a estação. Ino estava cansada o que só contribuiu para o seu mau-humor aumentar e aquele frio infernal – ou não, se considerarmos o inferno algo quente – era o pior de tudo.

Esfregou as mãos tentando inutilmente se aquecer. Jogou a franja pra trás e revirou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que já se formavam.

_"Gaara?"_ – Ele sequer pareceu lhe dar ouvidos e continuou andando. – _"Gaara?"_ – Dessa vez falara mais alto e ele a escutara perfeitamente. Sem poder fingir que não escutava Gaara voltou-se para encará-la.

_"Qual o problema?"_ – Ele perguntou frio. E as lágrimas dela agora eram mais fortes, embaçavam-lhe a visão e ameaçavam rolar por seu rosto a qualquer momento.

_"Olha, eu sei que... que você queria mesmo vir aqui, caso contrário você não teria praticamente me obrigado a vir aqui, mas... será que não dava para adiar essa caminhada toda? Nós acabamos de chegar..."_ – Lágrima idiota! Somente uma lágrima escapara de um de seus olhos e rolara até chegar a sua boca, onde se dissipou.

Ela se controlava para não tremer de frio, ele percebeu. Mesmo que ele quisesse, não daria para voltar agora. Não com a distância que eles já tinham percorrido e a que ainda faltava para ele conseguir chegar onde queria.

Mas vê-la ali, os olhos azuis adquirindo uma coloração levemente avermelhada por conta da irritação que as visíveis lágrimas provocavam, os lábios levemente abertos, tremendo de leve com o vento frio que agitava os cabelos loiros... Aquela imagem, sim, era digna de pena.

Ele aproximou-se dela devagar. Observando atentamente a expressão triste que ela fazia ao esperar por uma resposta.

Pegando o cachecol azul que ele usava e passando-o envolta do pescoço dela, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Ino o abraçou com força, fechando os olhos e sentindo o fraco cheiro da loção que ele usara. Gaara retribuiu o abraço por reflexo, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça da loira.

Assim que se separaram, voltaram a caminhar.

Não demorou muito para que enfim chegassem ao seu destino.

Ino ficou boquiaberta com o que viu dentro daquela gruta mal iluminada, que abrigava uma pequena quantidade de _nimblominius belatonia, _uma flor tão rara que poucos afirmam ter visto uma pessoalmente na vida.

Aquele era um tipo de flor que nascia em lugares úmidos e frios, de difícil acesso. Vê-la uma ali, daquele jeito apesar do frio intenso que fazia do lado de fora daquela gruta fez seus olhos se encherem novamente de lágrimas. Dessa vez de felicidade.

_"Gaara... elas..."_ – encarou-o encontrando mais uma vez a face apática do ruivo a observá-la – "Elas são muito lindas..."

_"Temari disse que você gostaria de vê-las..."_

Ino não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso lhe escapasse dos lábios ante aquela afirmação meio envergonhada, meio indiferente. E por um minuto ela viu novamente o garoto anti-social que ela conhecera quando estava começando a faculdade e que ela, por um impulso talvez, teve vontade de conhecer, de beijar, de tê-lo tocando-lhe o corpo.

Pegando o cachecol dele e passando-o pelo pescoço do ruivo, ela o puxou para perto de si, sorrindo com um brilho lascivo nos olhos.

_"Obrigada, de qualquer jeito" _– Ela sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

Ah, sim. Ino, apesar de toda aquela caminhada naquele frio irritante, estava feliz por tê-lo ali com ela. E a cada novo toque dele em sua pele – porque, afinal, a mão dele infiltrara-se por baixo da blusa dela – a Yamanaka estremecia com a súbita mudança de temperatura: de um frio insuportável para um calor abrasador.

_"Acho que vou compensá-lo por isso..." _– Ela sibilou baixinho quando separou-se dele por um instante.

_"Se você realmente quer me agradecer, é bom que tenha trazido aquele conjunto verde de lingerie..."_

A gargalhada que Ino soltou ao ouvi-lo ecoou pelas paredes da gruta. No fim das contas, ela havia feito um bom trabalho com ele mesmo.

_"Pensei que gostasse mais da vermelha..."_ – ela ainda ria.

Ele passou então a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço dela que estava exposta, fazendo arrepios percorrerem pela sua espinha, enquanto o ar parecia lhe faltar e suas mãos brincavam com os fios rubros.

_"Quem sabe..."_

Ele parou por uns segundos para olhar o rosto sorridente dela.

_"Parece que você já não se importa tanto com o frio..."_

_"Claro que não! Não com essas flores. Não tendo você..._" – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele antes de perguntar: _"Que tal voltarmos agora?"_

_"Tudo bem..."_

O olhar malicioso que ela lhe dirigiu, juntamente com o sorriso, o fez balançar a cabeça e sorrir um sorriso minúsculo em um dos cantos de seus lábios, fato que a fez soltar outra gargalhada.

Ela definitivamente ignoraria a neve se toda vez ele lhe fizesse surpresas daquele tipo. Aliás, ela sempre ignoraria a neve e todo aquele frio se o tivesse consigo. Porque, no fim das contas, ele não era – e nunca poderia ser – tão gélido quanto aparentava. E ela sabia aquilo melhor do que ninguém.

-

-

**FIM**

Ou não:

_"Preciso arranjar um jeito de agradecer à Temari por isso..."_

_"O que você vai fazer?"_

_"Eu? Bom, eu não vou fazer nada... Um amigo meu, sim..."_

E mais uma vez a loira emitiu uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo o recinto.

**_Agora sim, o fim..._**

-

-

**N/A.: **Certo, certo. Talvez tenha ficado uma coisa meio sem noção, mas, sabe como é, GaaIno é amor! E nem importa o resto. =D Mesmo que tenha ficado uma coisa meio melosa (ou muito melosa? Oo).

E eu adorei colocar aquela insinuação ShikaTema no final! Perdoem caso haja erros, mas eu ando num momento de total preguiça na hora de revisar meus textos!

Bom, é isso e até a próxima! ;D

_Lirit_


End file.
